Artemis Donut
Hey guys! I'm JK, an idiot with no sense of people's feelings and despises social interaction. I'm a little bit wild, a little bit temperamental, a little bit Call meh JK please. About Me Real Name: Nah not putting this on here. JK is what I mainly what I go by on here. However, there are exceptions, like Nyx, Sola, and Regan calling me Artemis and Rubixie Cube calling me Hadixie. Age: Demigods have ages, unless you are a demigod/witch/demon/cake girl. My b-day is June 25th, just in case someone coughcoughyoucough wants to get me a prezzie! :3 Any band merch is fine, and don't forget art and stuff! Fairytale Parent: Probably some demon/dragon/deity combination. Home:'' NYC! I live in a little surburban town in Queens, and visit Manhattan, Brooklyn, and the Bronx a lot. '''Ethnicity: '''I'm Chinese! To be specific, I'm Han Chinese. China is pretty cool, I visited Beijing and Tianjing lots of times. :) '''Nicknames:' JK, Hades, Artemis, and a few others that I can't remember. About Me On The Wiki Ranked: #4 currently Joined: June 5, 2015 Achievement Points: 3,450 points OCs 'My Baos' *Merana Little *Desdemona Schicksal *Damien Schicksal *Luciana Cigno *Coppola Wind-up *Diane Moon 'Baos That Aren't On Here Yet BUT I HAVE PLANNED MWAHAHA' *Jamie Marmalade *Rot and Grün Aphel * 'Future Baos' *Felice N. Monarca(Daughter of Liviella and Milluccio, next Milluccio) *Ciottolo Monarca(Son of Liviella and Milluccio, next Jennariello) *SOMETHING Magia (Daughter of a random magician, next Liviella) *Maximilienne Orabelle Sept (Daughter of a dragon, next dragon in Georgic and Merlin) *A daughter of Princess Kaguya :3 These are people I haven't made yet but don't want you to steal. Weird Fairytales: *Brides on Their Trial To Do List *Fay Fairer HTP (Art Trade)-BRAINSTORMED! *Minty Milton's Greatest Fear for Nyx (Fan Art!)- Not Started Personality AKA Random Facts You Will Never Need TBA Appearance AKA The Creature That is Me Aph Hong Kong minus the bushy eyebrows. Friends AKA The Peeps That Can Actually Bear Me Honestly, I consider a lot of people my friends, and it would be too long to list all of them, but you know who you are ^u^. I hope. Trivia AKA Randomer Things *Her theme song is anything, depending on her mood. *Her favorite food is anything sweet! *She can speak Mandarin quite fluently *She shares the same birthday with her first(and best) OC. *She has a tendency to switch between first and third person, and that's so weird of me, right? *She has a crazy obsession with MCR, FOB, P!ATD, and PTX. Oh, and she fangirls a lot about them. *I'm asexual and panromantic. *I guess I identify as a demigirl, though I'm still pretty confused... I'm also probably too young to even be pondering this Quotes Notes The Amazing Talking Bread Boy is coming soon! Gallery Stuff I Drew For Myself MerMerBasic1Sketch.JPG|MerMer's Basic 1 Sketch MerMerBasic2Sketch.JPG|MerMer's Basic 2 Sketch MerMerDigitalSketch.png|Digital Art Sketch! Yay! Not so bad... I guess New and Improved Art for Other People! MinLDbyJK.jpg|Charmaine Lexwington's Legacy Day Artwork FayLDbyJK.jpg|Fay Fairer's Legacy Day Artwork LucyBasicbyJK.jpg|Lucy Twinkler's Basic Artwork StarHTPbyJK.JPG|Star Thalergeld's Hat-tasting Tea Party Artwork SheepyGirlandCelesteDesign.JPG|Design of Una and Celeste for Bessie Marcelle Design.JPG|Designn for Marcelle Hare for Bel Me, Basically IMG 0953-1-.jpg|The book and pen used to create everything I've done on this wiki. IMG 0954-1-.jpg|Wait a minute, is that a mushroom fairy? RAWRRRR.png|Trying MediBang for the first time Category:Driver Category:JK